Duel of the Deities
by TheFunnyPhoenix
Summary: After a trip to the store, Kanako and Suwako will see who rules the Moriya Shrine. [Rated "T" for coarse language]


**A/N: What do I say about this? Yukari, any thoughts?**

**Yu/N: Well, you're insane, so that's a start...**

**A/N: …Yukari?**

**Yu/N: Yes~?**

**A/N: Just... go.**

**Yu/N: And why, pray tell, should I listen to you?**

**A/N: Uh... because reasons?**

**Yu/N: Hm... fair enough then.**

**A/N2: This fic is dedicated to Mimic Teruyo, along with my sincerest apologies if this is horrible. **

* * *

Duel of the Deities

_**- Moriya Shrine ~ Prayer Room-**_

"Lady Kanako, Lady Suwako, I'm off to the village for groceries!" exclaimed Sanae as she was heading out the door with a few cloth bags in her hands. A small gust of wind blew behind her before a voice stopped her.

"Sanae, you're going to the village?" said the voice. Sanae quickly turned around to face her speaker.

"Oh, Lady Kanako, you startled me... yes, I'm headed to the village, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could pick up some ice cream for me. It IS Summer after all."

"Of course Lady Kanako. I'll be sure to pick some up." she said before heading out the door.

_- An hour later...-_

"Lady Kanako, Lady Suwako, I'm back!" said Sanae as she walked in, her cloth bags filled to the brim.

"Welcome back Sanae!" said a slightly higher voice than before. "Where'd ya' go?" said the voice. Sanae set her bags down on a nearby table.

"Hello Lady Suwako, I was at the store, didn't you hear me when I left?" said Sanae before walking over to the deity. The deity, who was sitting on the couch and playing a game, looked up at her.

"No, sorry, I was out back with one of the kappa. She showed me something that even impressed ME! Apparently, she figured out how to distill faith and put it in those things that that moon doctor uses. What were they called...? Oh, right, syringes! She put faith into some syringes!"

"Really? Isn't that something! I'll be sure to visit her if we ever run low on faith around here!"She said with a chuckle."Oh, by the way, I bought some ice cream, so grab some if you want it." said Sanae before walking off. Suwako, after the mention of the words 'ice cream', stood up and walked over to the aforementioned bags.

"Ohohoho~! Ice cream!" she said as she ate one of the frozen treats.

"Hey Sanae, welco- Suwako...? What are you..." said Kanako as she walked in to see her rival eating her ice cream.

"Oh, hi Kanako... yah wan' shome?" said Suwako, her mouth full of ice cream. Kanako, on the other hand, started to grow angry.

"YOU IDIOT! THOSE WERE MEANT FOR ME!" screamed Kanako before kicking the deity through the shrine wall.

**CRASH!**

_**-Moriya Shrine ~ Courtyard-**_

As Suwako stood up, Kanako walked over to her.

"Ugh..." groaned Suwako as she stood up.

"That ice cream was for me!" said Kanako as she punched Suwako in the gut. Or tried to anyway. Suwako grabbed her punch before it could connect.

"How... the hell... was I... supposed to... know... that?!" said Suwako as she dodged the punches that were being thrown at her.

"I! Don't! Know! Or! CARE!" said Kanako before launching one of her onbashira at her, which she dodged with a swift duck.

[BGM: The Light of Faith – Tutti Sound]

"Well, if that's how it's going to be, then bring it on, wriggle-bitch!"

"With pleasure, hopping whore!"said Kanako before stamping the ground. When she did, the ground shook violently before an incredibly large onbashira burst out of the ground and hoisted the duo into the sky. "You ready?!" said Kanako before throwing off her rope-ring, causing it to tumble to the ground below.

"Show me what you've got, you damn dirty snake!" said Suwako before dashing toward her and throwing a punch. Kanako deftly dodged, throwing a counter punch at her.

"Augh!" said Suwako as the punch collided with her face and knocked her backwards. Suwako regained her balance by flipping backwards before she dashed toward her assailant, hitting her with a kick.

"Ngh..." muttered Kanako as she slid backward from the kick's force.

"Had enough yet, air head?!" said Suwako as she walked toward her.

"Far from it! **Divine Pillar 'Meteoric Onbashira'**!" exclaimed Kanako as she activated her spell card. There were a few glints of light from the sky as hundreds upon hundreds of onbashira soared in from the heavens and started to fly towards the duo. "Take this!" Suwako dodged the flying pillars from all sides, flipping and cart-wheeling all around.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?!" said Suwako before dashing up to her and delivering a round-house kick to her head. Kanako reeled back from the blow, causing her to fall.

**THUD!**

"Heh... not even worth my time..." said Suwako before pulling out a glowing syringe. Suwako was bringing it up to her neck before a small onbashira flew in and smacked it out of her hands towards Kanako, who groaned not far off.

"Ngh... I'm... not done... yet..." she muttered. As she stood up, she picked up the syringe, jammed it into her neck, and pushed down the plunger, causing the glowing liquid to flow into her.

"This... this feels... amazing..." muttered Kanako before running up to Suwako and punching the daylights out of her. "Besides, I should be the one asking you that!" she said before shifting her shoulder back into place. "Ah... much better...now, where were we?!"

"Heh... I'm glad that you still have some fight left in you!" said Suwako as she jammed one of her syringes into her neck. "Now, bring it! **Divine Instrument 'Suwa's Iron Rings'**!" she said before activating her spell card. When she did, two shining iron rings appeared in her hands, which she spun around skillfully.

"RAAGH!" screamed Kanako and Suwako as they ran toward each other. That is, before someone grabbed their hair.

"Huh...?"

"What the...?"

**SLAM! PICHUU~N!**

Sanae had slammed their heads together and had slammed them to the ground."Why must I stop you two from fighting every time...?" said Sanae as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ow..." groaned Suwako.

"Ngh..." muttered Kanako. Sanae sighed as she picked them up.

"Lady Kanako! I want this place cleaned up!" she exclaimed. Kanako nodded in response before stamping the ground. The giant onbashira receded into the ground. "Lady Suwako! I want you to go to the store and pick up some more ice cream!" Suwako quickly nodded before she dashed off toward the village.

"Until further notice, YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED!" screamed Sanae as she stormed off toward the shrine.

"Aww..." said Kanako as she went to grab a broom.

* * *

**A/N: …**

**Sa/N: What...?**

**A/N:...**

**Sa/N: If you're just going to stand there looking like someone just slapped your mother, then help me prepare dinner.**

**A/N:...**

**This story is inspired by the Youtube video made by "Harpoonneet"! Sorry I forgot!**


End file.
